Reiji Suwa
'Reiji Suwa '(諏訪 怜治, Suwa Reiji) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Prince of Stride: Alternative. Jest uczniem trzeciego roku w Akademii Saisei, kapitanem tamtejszej drużyny Stride oraz wokalistą zespołu Galaxy Standard. Wygląd Reiji jest przystojnym młodym mężczyzną z krótkimi fioletowymi włosami i oczami w tym samym kolorze. Nosi czerwoną kurtkę (z czarnym, lewym rękawem, godłem Akademii Saisei po lewej stronie i napisem "Valentine Records" po środku) z białą koszulką pod spodem. Do tego nosi krótkie białe legginsy, czarne spodenki, skarpety i czerwone buty do biegania. W grze Prince of Stride, Reiji nosi niebieską koszulę z białą koszulką pod spodem i brązowe spodnie. Nosi również czarny zegarek. Jego mundurek szkolny składa się z ciemnozielonego blezera, bladego swetra, białej koszuli i czerwonego krawata. Nosi do tego ciemnoczerwone spodnie i czarne eleganckie buty. Podczas występów nosi ciemnoszarą kurtkę z fioletowymi piórami przyczepionymi do prawego ramienia i godłem Galaxy Standard po lewej stronie. Pod spodem ma nieco rozpiętą, czarną elegancką koszulę i szare spodnie. Nosi również cekinową rękawiczkę na prawej ręce, srebrny pierścień, bransoletkę i naszyjnik. Osobowość Reiji zewnętrznie pasuje do swojego przydomka - The Perfect Prince of the Galaxy (Idealny Książę Galaktyki). Jest często widziany z miłym i czarującym uśmiechem, a jego mina jest wesoła, ale pewna. Nie boi się komplementować zarówno kobiet, jak i mężczyzn, będąc w stanie oczarować ludzi niemal bez wysiłku i ułatwić sobie rozmowy z nimi. W powieści wizualnej zostało powiedziane, że Reiji jest głównym powodem popularności Galaxy Standard; wszyscy pozostali członkowie są średnio znani. Niemniej jednak, Reiji trzyma innych na dystans. Pomimo swojego przyjaznego wyglądu, trudno jest zmusić go do rozmowy o sobie i nie jest mu łatwo zaufać ludziom. Ukrywa swoje prawdziwe emocje pod maską, jaką powinien nosić idealny lider i idol, przez co trudno powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę czuje w każdej sytuacji. Jako osoba obdarzona wyjątkową inteligencją, jak również dowcipem, Reiji wykorzystuje to, by osiągnąć maksymalną korzyść poprzez ciężką pracę. Jest osobą ambitną, radzącą sobie z obowiązkami rodzinnymi, byciem idolem i biegaczem w tym samym czasie, często zmuszając się, by nie zasnąć. Śpi znacznie krócej niż przeciętny uczeń, a w ostatnich częściach powieści wizualnej wciąż kontynuuje wykonywanie swoich obowiązków, pomimo wielokrotnego zemdlenia z przemęczenia. Shizuma skomentował, że Reiji jest niezwykle zdeterminowaną osobą i nic nie jest w stanie odwieść go od jego celów, kiedy już zacznie o nich myśleć. Nawet jeśli jego decyzje wydają się lekkomyślne, on już przewidział ich ryzyko i jest gotowy wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność w przypadku, gdy się mu nie powiedzie. W związku z tym, ma tendencję do obwiniania się, kiedy jego plan się nie uda i jest skłonny do głębokiego rozmyślania. Pomimo tego Reiji umie się bawić, często organizuje imprezy i spontaniczne spotkania, jeśli sądzi, że ucieszy tym innych. Ma też tendencję do kolekcjonowania drobnych rzeczy, które są w jego guście, tak jak zawieszka do telefonu Nany w powieści wizualnej. W powieści wizualnej jest tłem dla Kyōsuke lub Takeru, w zależności od wybranej trasy. Umiejętności Reiji jest określony jako osoba niezwykle uzdolniona. W powieści wizualnej ma wysokie statystyki w każdej specjalności Stride, z wyjątkiem trików i jest końcowym biegaczem Saisei, jak i kapitanem drużyny. Jest również głównym wokalistą Galaxy Standard i oprócz tego, że jest liderem, często też występuje w publicznej telewizji. Ma też doskonałe stopnie w szkole. Oczywiście jest to efekt jego ciężkiej pracy i wyjątkowej siły woli, często przepracowywania się, aż do wyczerpania, aby nadążyć za wszystkimi swoimi obowiązkami. Poza tym, ma on również dobre poczucie estetyki i jest mistrzem japońskiego tańca tradycyjnego. Ciekawostki * Imię Reiji oznacza "dobrze wychowane dziecko". Pochodzi ono od japońskich słów 怜 (rei), "ukłon" oraz 治 (ji) "dziecko". * Reiji uzyskał dziesiąte miejsce w kategorii "Najbardziej Idealny Chłopak" w Dengeki Girls' Style's 2015 Otome Game według wyników głosowania. * Rodzina Reiji'ego, Suwa, ma swój rzeczywisty odpowiednik. Klan Suwa (諏訪氏 Suwa-shi) był potężnym klanem prowincji Shinano, zwłaszcza w okresie Sengoku. * Linia męska rodu Suwa wymarła około roku 2000, co jest przypadkowo (lub nie) rokiem urodzenia Reiji'ego. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Saisei Kategoria:Galaxy Standard